One Photo At A Time
by GreatResponsibility
Summary: It started with an accidental photo being taken. Over time it became something more. A journey of adolescence and heroism. Accepting OCs for cameos and such, just comment! (Takes place alongside the manga, OC X Tsuyu story.)
1. One Picture

It was a breezy day today, breezy yet warm.

It was spring and the first day of the semester for many students. One high school student in particular decided to take a couple of photos 30 minutes before homeroom started.

He wasn't great at photography but that didn't stop him from taking as many scenic shots as he could, as his spiky average length hair moves with the breeze.

He proudly wears his uniform to his new school, something he still couldn't believe himself.

Being able to attend a school with such a global reputation almost feels like a dream.

"Well I made it this far. It feels so surreal."

Today was no dream though, today was his first day at UA and he was nervous. He was taking photos to calm his nerves and so far it had been working.

"I'll send some of these pics back home so mom can see it."

A couple shots of the scenery outside the school building here and there had put him at ease. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl with the female UA uniform walking towards the school.

She was a little slouched in posture and a little shorter than him, but she was pretty slim in build. She had dark teal hair with very wide eyes.

She caught his attention immediately, he didn't know why but she did.

For some reason he pointed the camera at her and took a snapshot of her. There was no reason to do so but he just did it, as if she herself was the beautiful scenery that he was admiring no too long ago

As soon as the camera clicked the girl turned her head to face the boy.

" _Did she see me take her picture?"_ he thought.

" _Maybe I should just expla-"_ his thought got cut off as she jumped in front of him, causing him to fall on his back form shock.

"Ooof." he said as he fell to the ground. He tried to pick himself off the ground and straightened his black thick rimmed glasses that lost their balance as he fell.

"Did you take my picture? If so why?" the girl said bluntly.

"I'm sorry. I was taking pictures of the trees and such outside the building and yes I did take a picture of you as you were walking."

"Are you a pervert?"

"No! I swear I'm not! See I was just taking pictures of the scenery." The boy hastily said showing his digital camera and going through all the pictures saved on the SD card.

"Your pictures look nice."

"Umm…thanks?"

He didn't know how to respond no one ever really took an interest in his hobby.

"I shouldn't have taken your picture without permission but I swear it was just impulse.

"You have an accent and your Japanese sounds funny."

"Yeah I'm a foreigner, I'm originally from the US," he said as he blushed. He didn't think his accent would be that noticeable.

"Look I'm sorry I took your photo, my hands just kinda moved on their own. I can delete it if you want."

Just as he moved his thumb to the button with the trash symbol on it the girl interrupted him.

"You're not gonna use the photo for something weird or lewd are you?"

"NO IM NOT! Besides it's just you walking, it's not lewd at all."

"What's your name?" she asked as she tilted her head.

"I'm Percy, Percy Cygnus."

There was an awkward silence after he said his name; she just kept looking at Percy. He didn't know what to do he just fumbled with his hands until he just blurted out the first thing that came to his head.

"What's your name if you don't mind me asking?"

"Asui Tsuyu."

"Asui…Tsuyu." he flinched a little when he realized he was looking at her face while he repeated her name.

He put his thumb over the delete button on his camera.

"Well anyway Miss Asui I'll just delete this then."

"You don't have to." she interjected.

"Huh?"

Percy just stood there shocked at what the young lady said.

"You can delete it if you want but if you want to keep it that's fine too. I know your name now so if anything happens with that picture I can find you."

" _Is that why she asked for my name?"_ Percy thought.

Tsuyu then began to walk away towards the entrance the building.

"Also class starts in 15 minutes."

Percy looked at his wristwatch on his left arm.

"Oh damn, thank you for not being mad. Sorry for the misunderstanding Miss Asui." Percy said bowing his head.

"Tsuyu"

"What?" Percy said as he went back to a normal standing position.

"Tsuyu. Call me Tsuyu."

"Tsuyu…" Percy said blushing

"Thank you Tsuyu. Feel free to call me Percy."

Tsuyu then nodded at the boy and went on her way inside the building.

Percy had to catch his breath and gather his thoughts after that awkward situation. He gathered himself and started walking to entrance on the UA building.

"Oh I should put my camera away."

As he opened his messenger bag to put his camera away he looked at the photo of the girl he just had an interesting moment with. He smiled for a moment then turned off the camera and stuffed it away in his bag.

He went through doors of the building and thought to himself,

" _UA is going to be interesting. I wonder if I'll see Tsuyu soon."_


	2. Lunchtime Conversation

Thank you all for reading! Just a quick disclaimer the first few chapters of this story will be dedicated to introducing you all to Percy. I want the characters to progress naturally so I'm not rushing anything or trying to make any BNHA characters out of character, I want everything to flow organically. Anyway here's the chapter!

* * *

"Damn it sounds like you had a rough first couple of days."

Percy said while eating his homemade lunch with Tsuyu.

"The threat of expulsion your first day is something I would prefer not go through again"

They both giggled while continuing to take a few bites out of their respective lunches.

 _Earlier That Morning_

A few days have passed since Percy met Tsuyu. They have not spoken since the first day of school and their only interaction has been a few friendly glances and waves if they ever pass by each other. Tsuyu was in The Department of Heroes Class 1-A so the chances of Percy seeing her was slim to none as he was in a different department and class.

" _What would I say to her if we had a chance to talk? Last time we talked it was such a huge misunderstanding, I mean it worked out but still."_

Percy continues to doze off in class, not paying any attention to the lecture being given.

" _Maybe I should find a way to apologize for taking her picture. I know she said it was fine, but still."_

"Mr. Cygnus! I know you're not from here and are already fluent in English but could you at least act like you're paying attention!" screamed the English instructor for the class.

"Sorry sir." apologized Percy bashfully. Most of the class giggled and the instructor continued with the lesson.

 _*The bell signaling lunch rang_ _*_

Percy exited his classroom and made his way to the cafeteria at a leisurely pace. He was holding a lunch made and packed by his cousin the morning earlier. He went through the entrance of the cafeteria and scouted for an empty table to sit at. Since he took his time there were already people sitting eating their lunch. Secretly he was looking for Tsuyu.

For the past few days at lunch he's been looking for her. Either some boys from his class would invite him to their table before he could find her or he would find her only to see her with some girls presumably from her class. As much as he would like to talk to her he didn't want to intrude on their group.

He continued to look around the cafeteria when he saw her. She was sitting at a table alone for once, and with haste he walked to the empty table. This was his chance, he can finally talk to her just one on one.

"Tsuyu! Hi, it's nice to see you." he said nervously as he got to the table.

"Hello Percy. I was wondering when I'd talk to you again. Ribbit."

" _She wanted to talk to me again?!"_ Percy thought feeling flustered at the thought that she wanted to meet again.

"May I sit down here?"

"Go ahead." Tsuyu said as she gestured at the spot directly across from her.

He sat and took out his bento lunch. It was just simple curry and rice but its aroma was delectable.

"That smells really good."

"Thanks my cousin made it for me."

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah I live with my cousin. Like I said when we met I'm originally from the US, specifically California. My cousin is letting me live with her while I study here."

"Well that's nice of her. You must have done really well on the exam to get accepted here."

"Yeah, I guess I'm lucky." he smiled as he said this. At this moment he thought he really was lucky.

"So Tsuyu, how has your first few days been so far?"

After that Tsuyu told him everything that happened the past few days, the first day quirk evaluation, finding out All-Might is one of their teachers, and the day they got split into teams and did combat training. Percy was entranced by her stories it's only been a week and all this has happened? Tsuyu also explained her quirk in further detail to him as well as some info about her froggy family as she called it."

"At least you can't say your first few days haven't been memorable."

"Yeah that's true. Sorry I've been only talking about myself. Ribbit"

"It's fine don't worry!" Percy said waving his hands back and forth.

"Besides I'm in the Department of Support. Nothing really interesting happens to our class, well at least in comparison to yours."

"Ah I see. What is your quirk?"

"Well I call it Reptilia. Basically I have different attributes from different reptiles. It's a little more complicated than that but that's pretty much it."

"Wow you have mutant quirk type yet you look like a normal teenager. I have a friend, her name is Habuko, she has a Snake like head and her quirk is kind of similar."

"Haha again it's a little more complicated than that." Percy said as he finished his meal.

"I'm really glad I got to talk to you today. To be honest I felt bad about that misunderstanding on the first day of school." Percy said embarrassingly looking out of her gaze.

"Don't be. I understand that your intentions weren't bad. I'm glad we had a moment to chat too." Tsuyu said smiling.

Percy looked at her face as she said that and blushed.

" _She has a really cute smile. Damn this is really cliché."_

"Hey Tsuyu if you don't mind me asking, why did you let me keep that picture I took?"

For a moment Tsuyu paused putting a finger up to her lip in thought. Percy was waiting in anticipation twiddling with his hands as he waited for her reply. Just as it seemed as she was about to say something,

 _*The school bell rings*_

"Damn lunch is over. I should head back to class." Percy said getting up from his seat and cleaning up his now empty bento.

"Yeah same here. It was nice talking to you." Tsuyu said as she got up from her seat as well.

"Ummm Tsuyu?"

"Yes? Ribbit."

"I was wondering…would you like to exchange emails?"

Percy was shocked at what he said. Did he just really ask for a girl's email only after their second conversation?

" _GAAAAH! What the hell did I just ask? Shit she's gonna think I'm weirdo now!" he thought panicking in his head._

"Okay. Ribbit."

Percy just stood there shocked for a brief moment.

" _She said okay? She said okay! WHOOOOOO!"_

Not hesitating Percy took out his phone and exchanged emails with Tsuyu. After their exchange both teenagers went their separate ways but not before smiling and waving goodbye at each other. Percy made his way back to his classroom at the same leisurely pace he always walked in.

" _Man I can't believe I made such a cool friend my first week here."_

He paused for a moment and then thought about the frog girl's smiling face as he reached his classroom's door.

" _She's really cute."_


	3. It's Not a Date Part 1

Thank you so much for reading! This chapter is longer than the 2 preceding, it will be two parts and will end what I call the Introductory Arc. Part 2 will come out very soon. After that we''l get to the cool stuff.

* * *

"What a weirdly cold day."

Percy checked his phone for the weather. After checking he continued to fix his hair and making sure he looked okay in the bathroom mirror. He was pretty nervous today. It wasn't a normal Saturday; today he was hanging out with Tsuyu. After fixing his hair he put on his glasses and checked one more time if he looked okay. He decided to wear black jeans, a blue long sleeve v-neck, a blazer with a gray hoodie, black wireless headphones hanging around his neck, and black low top converses. He nodded at his appearance and stepped outside the bathroom making his way to the living room. There he saw cousin.

Percy's cousin was lying down on the couch watching a rerun of some popular drama. She was wearing a pink hoodie and black short shorts. Percy's cousin was by conventional standards quite a looker. She was taller than him by about 3 inches, had long black hair, very slender but had a nice bust, and clear pale skin. Whenever Percy and her would go out for groceries or other errands men would throw themselves at her almost all the time. Percy new better though, underneath her beautiful exterior was a lazy girl who did nothing but watch and go to work when she felt like it. As he saw her lazily positioned on the couch he yelled out to her.

"Serena I'm heading out!"

"I wish you'd get used to call me onee-chan. You going out on your date?" she said lazily.

"It's not a date!"

"What's her name Tsu-who?

"It's Tsuyu, we're just gonna hang out downtown."

"It's weird to actually see you go out. Usually you'd just be in your room fapping or something."

"I don't fap all the time!" Percy said embarrassed.

"Uh huh." she said sitting up on the couch now.

Serena was right, not about the masturbating though. Percy had gotten used to going to school then going straight home. He would just go on the computer or experiment with his quirk. He made a decent amount of friends in his class but it's not like he ever hung out with them after school. He actually felt kind of glad to be out of his room and going outside.

"Don't worry about getting dinner for me, I'll eat before I come home." Percy said walking to the front door but not before getting his camera off the kitchen table.

"Okay. Try not to get back too late, and use protection!"

"Dude not cool!" Percy said as he left his house.

" _Sigh_. Well Percy, let's see what happens. Hopefully something good." Serena said as she was flipping through TV channels smiling.

It was early afternoon and surprisingly cold. Percy made his way out of his apartment complex and on to the sidewalk. At a pace faster than his normal walking speed he made his way to the spot Tsuyu said to meet at.

It had been more than 2 weeks since they've spoken and exchanged emails. They've kept in touch by emailing each other but this was no more than casual conversation. A lot has happened since then, mainly the League of Villains attacking Class 1-A at the training facility they were at. Percy was in class when he caught news of the attack; truthfully he was worried about her. Later that day he texted her and asked if she was all right and she said she was, but Percy still couldn't help but worry. Days after the event happened he finally worked up the courage to email her and ask her to hang out. Thankfully she said yes which brings us to the events happening today. After a couple minutes of walking and jumping high distances when no was looking he arrived at the train station that Tsuyu and him would meet up at. He had a bit of time to spare so he put on his wireless headphones and started listening to music on his phone. He leaned against a pillar and got lost in thought to the music.

" _I know villains and stuff are an occupational hazard heroes put themselves in, but still, she's only 15. No one should be in that kind of danger when they're so young. That's a little hypocritical considering what I did before I got to Japan. Actually today's the first time since I got to Japan that I've used my quirk, I mean besides in my room. Granted it was just high scale jumping but still. I guess you really can't take the reptile out of a dude."_

Percy continued in thought of his quirk and his past until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Tsuyu!" Percy said smiling as he saw whom it was that tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, long time no see. Ribbit." the girl greeted as she waved her hand.

This was the first time Percy saw Tsuyu in normal clothes and it was really weird for him to get used to at first. She had her long hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing a tan sweater, a black and grey scarf, a long black skirt, and white sneakers. She also had a green purse hanging from her left arm. The sight of the hero in training Tsuyu looking like a normal high school girl was quite a shock for Percy.

"You look nice today," he said embarrassingly. He was telling the truth but it was still weird for him.

"You look nice too. I like seeing you outside your school uniform," Tsuyu said blunt as ever.

" _She likes seeing me?!"_ Percy thought yelling with glee in his head.

"Shall we get going then?" Percy said as he gestured with his hand.

"Sure let's go to the arcade."

With that being said by Tsuyu they both made their way downtown to the arcade. Both chatting as they were walking. It was a nice change of pace for them; UA is a very demanding school and being able to go outside and hang out as friends was definitely something they both needed.

"Damn, this is an arcade?" Percy said as both he and Tsuyu made their way inside the building. Percy had never seen an arcade of this scale and upkeep.

"What do you want to play first?" said Tsuyu looking at Percy.

Percy thought for a moment.

"Let's start from this side of the arcade and make our way counter clockwise."

Tsuyu nodded in agreement and they both started playing the various games in the arcade. Little did they know that there little trip turned more into a competition as time progressed. It started with a shooting game they both decided to play. Percy used his quirk to give him a more enhanced and reactive vision. Tsuyu noticed, as his eyes were now yellow over their typical brown. She called him out on it and decided that they would use their quirks in moderation. Next was a fighting game that Percy lost every round against Tsuyu, granted she didn't even need help from her quirk since Percy was bad at fighting games. From then on they went challenged each other at every game they could. This went on for a little over two hours both teens being exhausted. At the end of it Tsuyu beat Percy in many more games, with or without quirks Tsuyu was just naturally better at most of the games.

"You're really good at these games." Percy said complimenting his now exhausted friend.

"I come here sometimes with my brother and sister."

"Well aren't you a good sister?" he said smiling.

"I guess so. Ribbit." Tsuyu said modestly.

"Do you want to go get something to eat? Playing all these games made me hungry." Tsuyu added.

"Sure let's go. Before we go though let me get you something."

"Huh. Why?" Tsuyu asked puzzled putting a finger on her chin.

"Well you won most of the games so consider it a winner's prize for our little competition. Here follow me." Percy said leading the girl to a crane machine.

"You don't have to this."

"Yeah, but I want to."

Percy's comment shocked Tsuyu a little bit, but it a good way. Percy inserted a token into the machine then proceeded to play through.

" _I'm gonna go for the easy one, hopefully I don't fail and look like a dork."_ Percy thought.

The machine was stocked with cute animal plushes in varying colors. Percy went for the plush that he thought would be easy for him to get, he also used his quirk to enhance his vision again. He played with the joystick till the claw hovered over a pastel green lizard plush. Then he pressed the big red button and the claw slowly lowered.

" _Please, please, please work."_ Percy thought while panicking mentally.

The claw went down slowly and clasped itself onto the plush. After a second the claw lifted the plush vertically then moved its way across the machine and dropped it into the compartment opening.

" _Yes! I got it."_ Percy happily thought.

He swiftly grabbed the plush and handed it over to Tsuyu. Tsuyu grabbed the plush then looked at it with a concentrated gaze. Percy looked at her nervously.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get one of the cuter animals like a rabbit or bear." Percy said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

Tsuyu continued to gaze at the plush with unblinking eyes. After a few seconds she pulled the plush close to her and started cuddling it, shocking Percy. She continued to snuggle it with closed eyes until she opened her eyes to look at Percy.

"I like it." she said smiling.

" _Damn that smile. What's wrong with me? Why am I getting flustered?"_

"Well I'm glad you like it," Percy said smiling back at the girl.

"Let's go get some food, I know a good burger place around here."

"Lead the way."

As soon as Percy said that both him and Tsuyu made their way out of the arcade to get a bite to eat. They chatted while walking there, Tsuyu clinging on to her new plush friend. They got to the restaurant and were surprised that it wasn't more packed. They took a seat at a booth and Tsuyu ordered for both of them. They chatted some more while waiting for their food, it was very casual topics like the weather, interests, and school. Their food came out shorter than expected and they proceeded to eat. Percy in particular was so impressed by his burger that he thought he was going to cry, making Tsuyu very happy. It was nice, they both have been stressed with school and such, and it was nice to eat some good food with a friend. They ate and chatted for a solid 40 minutes then decided to pay and leave the restaurant, but not before Tsuyu ordered extra burgers and fries for her siblings.

"I haven't had a burger that good in a long time." Percy said rubbing his flat stomach.

"You bought some for your brother and sister?" Percy asked pointing at the bag of Tsuyu took to go.

"Yes, my parents are out of town on business so I need to bring back dinner for them" Tsuyu said looking at Percy.

"Well I don't want to keep them waiting, I'll walk you home."

"Are you sure that's fine? Won't your cousin want you home by now?"

"Nah, it's fine. It's only six anyway. I think she's just glad I'm out of the house."

"Let's walk by the river. It'll take longer that way but it's a nice view. If you don't mind," said Tsuyu with concern.

"That's fine besides I need to walk off that burger."

Both teens proceeded to walk toward Tsuyu's house at leisurely pace. They decided to walk by the river, which was shining, reflecting the sunset. Both of them were quiet, enjoying the water and each other's company. Percy decided to take few pictures as they were walking. This continued for a couple of minutes till Percy spoke.

"Hey, Tsuyu," he said looking at the girl walking next to him.

"Yes? Ribbit." asked Tsuyu turning her gaze to the boy while still holding the plush in one arm and holding a bag of food in the other.

"I'm really glad we got some time to hang out. To be honest after that whole incident with the villains I was really worried." said Percy nervously.

"Why were you worried?"

"Because…we're friends. I mean I know you're a hero in training but I still can't help but worry about my friend." said Percy now looking away from Tsuyu.

Tsuyu stopped walking and Percy stopped after noticing. Tsuyu looked up at Percy and he gazed back at her. Her expression was the same as it usually was, Tsuyu wasn't known for many varying expressions. Still Percy felt something in her gaze. They looked at each other for a couple seconds till Tsuyu spoke.

"I was scared."


	4. It's Not A Date Part 2

_**Sorry about the super late update. Real life hit me like a sack of bricks, but I'm happy to say I will continue this story. Comments and feedback are appreciated! Also looking for OCs for possible chapters and such. Anyway enjoy!.**_

* * *

"I was scared."

Those words were still ringing in Percy's head. After Tsuyu said that, Percy recommended they both sit at the edge of the river to rest and relax. Both sat in silence since Percy made the suggestion, Percy glanced at her whenever it seemed she wasn't looking. She was gazing at the water; still clinging to the Lizard plush he had won her earlier.

" _What do I say to her? What can I say?"_

Tsuyu shot a look at Percy and was staring at him intensely. They both just sat there gazing at each other. Percy was getting nervous but just as it seemed Percy would speak up Tsuyu beat him to the punch.

"That day, I was confident that things would work out. Even if the odds seemed against us I had faith in my classmates and I. We were accepted into UA, the most prestigious school for heroes in the world. Even though it was scary I felt like we would all be fine."

Percy and Tsuyu continued to look at each other, Tsuyu's face had remained as expressionless as ever but Percy had a noticeable look of worry and concern.

"Then for a brief moment the mastermind behind the attack lunged at me. His powers were terrifying and strong, if it hadn't been for Aizawa Sensei's quirk and Midoriya's quickness to respond I would have been…."

"Tsuyu…." Percy said clenching his fists. He didn't know what to say, his friend had a near death experience. Though she was strong, though she was a student at UA, she was still only 15. Percy didn't know how to comfort his friend, but he knew how she felt.

"I'm sorry to burden you with all this. This isn't your concern, and I'm pretty sure this is all hard to comprehend." Tsuyu said smiling at Percy trying to ease the situation.

"You're no bother at all." Percy said smiling back at her.

"I actually know how you're feeling."

"You do?" Tsuyu asked tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah I do." Percy said. He took a deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts.

"Back in San Francisco, where I grew up, I did a lot of reckless and stupid things. I was arrogant, my quirk made me feel powerful, like I could do anything. One-day life went ahead and smacked some sense into me. I found out I wasn't invincible, and I paid for it." Percy said looking at the water.

"But still, you're amazing for having that much faith in yourself and your allies, and in the end you made it through. I think you're super mature for your age and incredibly skilled to have that much control over your quirk and to use it so responsibly. I think you're pretty impressive and I appreciate you telling me this." Percy continued.

"It's nice to not have this all bottled up inside. Thank you for being a good listener kero." Tsuyu said as she looked at Percy with a smile.

Percy smiled back and both teens seem to be in much better spirits.

"I'm really glad you feel that way, and if you need to ever let anything out I'm always here to listen." Percy said while blushing and laughing nervously.

"You know that goes for you as well, right? You can tell my anything" Tsuyu said in response.

"Anything… huh?" mumbled Percy.

"So do you feel well enough to get going? It's getting late and I don't want your siblings to starve."

"We can go now. Sorry about all this kero." Tsuyu said as she got up and bowed in apology to Percy.

"It's alright, no big deal. I'm just glad you're feeling better," said Percy while gesturing to Tsuyu that an apology wasn't necessary.

Both teens started to walk to Tsuyu's house, the aura between the two was back to being as pleasant as it was earlier in the day. Eventually the backdrop of the city changed to a suburban neighborhood. They continued to walk and chat until they made it to the front of Tsuyu's home.

"Thanks for coming out to hang. I know it was short notice so I really appreciate it." Percy said while rubbing his head.

"I had a lot of fun. We should hang out more kero." Tsuyu said, with her well-known expressionless face.

"Definitely!" exclaimed Percy happily while smiling.

"Can you do me a favor before you leave?" Tsuyu asked looking at the boy.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Can I take a selfie of us to commemorate the day?" Tsuyu asked while take out her phone.

"Ummm..sure." Percy said while blushing.

Tsuyu set down the bag of food that she was carrying and moved closer to Percy. Percy was very nervous, it's not like he hasn't been close to a female before, but Tsuyu was different. They both looked at front facing camera of the cellphone, Tsuyu closing her eyes and smiling while still holding the lizard plush, and Percy holding up a peace sign and smiling as well.

 _ **SNAP**_

Both teenagers looked at the phone to see what the picture looked like. The picture of the two smiling next to each other made a blush grow on both of their faces.

"Looks good. I guess I'll talk to you later?" Percy said looking at his froggy friend.

"Of course we will." Tsuyu said smiling as she was walking back to bag of food she set down earlier.

"Cool, I gotta go, later!" Percy said while waving good-bye to her and running off.

Tsuyu waved back and went inside her home. It took him a solid 35 minutes of walking but he made it back to his apartment complex. He was pretty happy on the walk back, wearing a smile the whole way. He put his key in the door and proceeded to enter his apartment.

"Serena I'm home!" Percy yelled.

"I'm on the couch!" she yelled back.

"Did you even get off the couch today?"

"Well you're back earlier than I expected. What, did you strike out?" said Serena sitting up right from her laying position to look at Percy.

"Haha very funny. We were just hanging out it wasn't date or anything." Percy said annoyingly at his cousin.

"I guess you'll be a super virgin forever then." Serena said while yawning.

Just then Percy felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and saw it was an email from Tsuyu. It was the selfie they took earlier with a message.

 _ **I thought you should have it too kero. Thanks for today; I had a lot of fun.**_

Percy's face lit up as he read that message.

"Maybe you won't be a super virgin forever." Serena said slyly right behind Percy. She had managed to sneak behind him and see the photo.

"Whoah what the hell!" Percy yelled in surprise

"So tell me about your date! What's your favorite part of her body? You seem like a breast guy hehe." Serena pried as she was shaking Percy.

"Dude not cool!"

* * *

 _This marks the end of the Introduction Arc. We'll get more into their relationship and Percy's backstory/quirk in future chapters._


	5. Glasses

**Hey everyone! Just want to make a fluffy chapter before we get to anything that advances the plot. This is good time to announce that I am accepting OCs for possible cameos in future chapters and such. Just comment with a detailed outline of your OC and I'll see what I can do. I will update this story as much as I can so don't worry!**

* * *

"Man, are classes just as boring in the hero course?"

"The parts that are like normal school kinda are."

"The only class subject I do really well at is English and that's more or less cheating."

Both students laughed at Percy's remark while walking away from the campus. It was a nice day today albeit a little breezy. Since that day they hung out, both teenagers had made it a habit to walk home together after school whenever they could. While neither knew, they both enjoyed the company of the other. Percy on occasion would wait till Tsuyu was done with hero training and walk home with her, despite it meaning he would have to stay at school longer. Luckily today both students had nothing that would require them to stay at school longer than needed. Today Tsuyu met Percy outside his class and both made their way off the campus and chatting about the day.

"What does your class do aside from normal schoolwork? Ribbit." Tsuyu asked

"Well it depends on your quirk. Since our main job is to assist people and heroes in the field we study and train on things relating to that. We don't really do combat training but we do other stuff." Percy said while rubbing the back the back of his head.

"How do you use your quirk? You said you have reptile-like abilities so how does that work in terms of being in Department of Support?"

"Well my quirk isn't really that helpful to anyone but myself to be honest. Before I got here it was found that one of my abilities, spitting a fluid, usually venom, actually might be helpful to those who get infected with toxins. Because I can change the intensity and other properties of the acid it can be used as an antidote, kind of like the way to cure the venom from a snake bite they need a sample of the similar type of venom"

"So you've been trying to make your venom into an antidote? Tsuyu asked with interest.

"Something like that, yeah. I've been working with Recovery Girl sometimes after school and so far we're on the right track but it's gonna take time. It would be cool though, a medicine that can cure toxins. The amount of people that would be saved would be insane.," said Percy smiling at the thought of what his quirk could do.

Tsuyu started to smile. To her it was really nice to hear Percy say something with such good intentions. In her mind it was heroic.

"I think that's amazing." Tsuyu said smiling at Percy.

"Is it really?" Percy said blushing slightly.

"You want to help people. It may not be as flashy as say All Might, but you're using your quirk to help others. In the end that's what heroes do."

"I'm not a hero, and it hasn't always been like this." Percy said quietly under his breath looking away from Tsuyu.

"Did you say something?" Tsuyu questioned him.

"No nothing!" Percy said panicking for a little bit.

"Hey can I ask you something else?"

"Sure anything." Percy said smiling.

"Why do you wear glasses kero?" Tsuyu asked while pointing at his black thick-rimmed glasses.

"Why do you ask?"

"Back at the arcade you could change your eyes and give yourself enhanced vision. You said it was one of the things you can do with your quirk. Why not just do that all the time and not wear glasses? Tsuyu asked while looking at Percy.

Percy looked back at her and smiled, he then answered.

"Well my normal vision without morphing into what I call reptile vision is pretty lackluster. I'm near sighted so I need my glasses to see far. When I have reptile vision everything becomes super intense and clear, my normal eyesight gets amplified so much it's sometimes hard to focus. Also honestly, I'm just too lazy to keep my eyes morphed haha." Percy said while rubbing his right arm with his left hand.

"I see." said Tsuyu with her usual blank expression.

"Besides I kinda like how glasses look on me." Percy said embarrassingly.

Tsuyu took a couple of quicksteps and stationed herself in front of Percy and started to stare at his face. Percy stopped in confusion and started to blush. He was wondering why she was looking at him so intensely. After a little bit of staring Tsuyu stepped back and smiled.

"I think you'd look good with or without your glasses, but yes you do look cute with glasses kero."

Percy stood in shock at what Tsuyu said. He's never been called cute by anyone outside his family let alone a friend who was a girl. It took him a good minute to gather his thoughts and composure.

"Thanks Tsu-chan." Percy said smiling.

With Percy saying that both students continued on their way back to their homes. They continued to chat but Percy couldn't help but feel an intense amount of joy through out their whole walk, with one thought on his mind.

" _She thinks I look cute?"_

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! Comments and feedback would be appreciated but not required. Have a good day!**_


End file.
